


married life

by aroceu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's great, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	married life

Jongwoon’s at Kyuhyun’s work place late in the afternoon. He puts his fingers around the cigarette and draws it out slowly, letting the smoke fill his lungs before blowing a gentle stream out. Kyuhyun won’t approve, he knows, but  _god_  does it feel great. Kyuhyun just doesn’t know feeling great.

Or. Well. Kyuhyun does. Kyuhyun’s great in bed, never goes too fast when he’s sucking at Jongwoon’s dick, rocks perfectly against him whenever Jongwoon’s fucking him. Kyuhyun’s great, really. 

Kyuhyun comes out of work and starts, “God, what a long—” and then he sees Jongwoon and says, “ _Jongwoon_.”

“What?” Jongwoon says, huffs out another puff of smoke. “This is—”

“I told you to stop a week ago, didn’t I?” says Kyuhyun, and then leans in, glances precariously around. “ _For the baby_.”

“The baby,” says Jongwoon, rolling his eyes. “The baby’s not gonna get affected by my smoking, Kyuhyun. The baby’s still in your—whatever,” he gestures at Kyuhyun thoughtlessly, “and I’m just out here, smoking.”

“But if he or she grows up with it,” says Kyuhyun.

“I’ll stop when she gets born, okay?” says Jongwoon. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

*

Jongwoon’s a dayworker and so is Kyuhyun, except Jongwoon works at a firm and Kyuyhun’s an accountant. Kyuhyun’s great at what he does and brings more money home than Jongwoon, but they both do the laundry and take care of the trash and cook dinner.

“God, I,” says Kyuhyun, clutching at his stomach. “Ugh, the pain has to  _stop_.”

“What?” says Jongwoon from the kitchen. He’s making Kyuhyun’s favorite: spicy pork and fried rice and beans. And water, because anything else wouldn’t be too good for Kyuhyun, at least not now.

“My  _everything_ ,” says Kyuhyun, moans. From the kitchen window, Jongwoon sees him flop on the couch.

“It’s married life,” says Jongwoon, stirring the fried rice.

Kyuhyun stuffs his face in a pillow. “It’s pregnant life.”

*

Jongwoon sticks the cigarette in his mouth the next day when he’s driving them to work. He doesn’t mind that Kyuhyun’s pregnancy isn’t showing yet, though it’s gonna be too cute when Kyuhyun gets a little chubbier and softer that Jongwoon can rub his face into Kyuhyun’s skin. Kyuhyun’s not that self-conscious about his weight but Jongwoon supposes he has a right to be a little more wary now that he’s pregnant.

Kyuhyun comes out of the house moments later, frowns at Jongwoon’s smoking. “You know I hate that,” he says, as if he hadn’t reminded Jongwoon just yesterday.

Jongwoon takes it out and waves a hand at him. “Yeah, yeah,” he says a moment later, letting the smoke stream out of his mouth. “C’mon, we gotta get to work.”

Kyuhyun climbs into the car and Jongwoon knows Kyuhyun actually kind of likes the smell of smoke; he just hates it when Jongwoon actually does it, the cigarettes. It  _kills_  people, Kyuhyun always emphasizes, it gives people lung cancer, and he doesn’t want Jongwoon getting lung cancer. Jongwoon just tells him he’s sweet and lets the taste of smoke fill Kyuhyun’s mouth.

Kyuhyun never minds that, either.

“Doctor’s appointment today after work,” reminds Kyuhyun when they enter the city, and Jongwoon says, “Right.” He thinks about the names that have been running through his head, the toys that he’s gonna buy his kid, and the type of father that he wants to be. That he will be.

*

It’s five months in and Kyuhyun is starting to show. People at the workplace are offering their congratulations, and Sungmin and Hyukjae have even sent some pre-baby shower gifts.

“I love this, Jongwoon,” says Kyuhyun as he comes into their bedroom. Jongwoon is slouched on their bed, tapping thoughtlessly. Kyuhyun flings himself beside him.

“We’re gonna be parents,” he declares, splaying his arms on the bed. “Four months. Four months, I can’t  _wait_.”

“Yeah,” says Jongwoon, “Hyunchee or Noomin?”

“What?” says Kyuhyun.

“I’m on a baby-naming website and I can’t pick one.” Jongwoon bites his knuckles anxiously. “Hyunchee or Noomin?”

Kyuhyun laughs, throws his arms around Jongwoon’s waist. “Jongwoon, calm down, it’s too early for that!” he says. “It’s too early for our baby boy.” He rubs at his belly, and Jongwoon rubs at it too.

“You in there, Hyunchee?” Jongwoon whispers to Kyuhyun’s stomach. “We’re your parents, Noomin. We’ll be seeing you soon!”

“God, Jongwoon,” Kyuhyun laughs, “you’re ridiculous. No worrying about naming yet.” He shakes a finger in Jongwoon’s face and they both snicker at him. Kyuhyun puts Jongwoon’s laptop aside and throws himself into Jongwoon’s lap, and starts kissing his face carelessly.

“You’re gonna be the greatest daddy ever,” he says, “and so am I. We’re gonna be the greatest gay couple Korea will ever know!”

“The world will ever know,” says Jongwoon, and Kyuhyun beams at him and kisses him right on the nose.

Their clothes are off ten minutes later and Jongwoon’s fucking him hard against the bed, Kyuhyun moaning and writhing against the mattress as Jongwoon shakes his dark and sweaty hair from his eyes. He’s gripping onto Kyuhyun’s waist, the little love handles that have formed there since the pregnancy—he loves them, loves holding so much of Kyuhyun in his hands. He looks deep into Kyuhyun’s eyes and bends down, whispers, “God, I love you,” and Kyuhyun moans and grabs onto Jongwoon’s hair. Jongwoon continues fucking him as he sends kisses down to the base of Kyuhyun’s throat, and then licks at Kyuhyun’s nipples and buries his face in there. God, Kyuhyun feels great—Jongwoon mouths at him, takes him in and bites and Kyuhyun moans as he comes and they both come and Jongwoon licks, kisses gently at the little mounds that have formed on Kyuhyun’s chest.

Jongwoon pulls apart when they’re done and Kyuhyun’s frowning. Jongwoon asks, “What?”

“Do you wish I was a girl, Jongwoon?” Kyuhyun asks.

“W-What,  _no_!” says Jongwoon. “Where did—”

 ”You were like,” says Kyuhyun, and touches his nipples, the fat around them. Grips them. Jongwoon’s mouth waters.

“See,  _look_ ,” says Kyuhyun, and Jongwoon gets it.

“Oh, no, I, your boobs,” says Jongwoon, as Kyuhyun brings his hands back down. “I,” he says. “I just like them.”

“That’s my point,” says Kyuhyun.

“But I like your cock, too,” says Jongwoon. “Very much.” He brushes the back of his hand against it and Kyuhyun shivers and glares at him.

“This is serious,” he says.

“Is it? I don’t think it is. I like your boobs, but I prefer you as a boy, okay,” says Jongwoon. He leans in and kisses Kyuhyun on the mouth. Kyuhyun tries to turn away. “It’s okay if you don’t have boobs too,” he whispers.

Kyuhyun closes his eyes and sighs. Lets out a small laugh, a little. “I understand why you smoke now,” he says.

Jongwoon’s eyebrows go up. “What? Really?”

“It’s just ridiculous,” says Kyuhyun. “Being you. You’re ridiculous. You just can’t handle yourself.”

“I’m not,” says Jongwoon, frowns. “Don’t go all psychological-analyze-y on me about this, Kyuhyun—”

Kyuhyun just runs his fingers over Jongwoon’s arms, luring him back in again. “God, no, but I can live with it,” he says, and then they’re kissing again, and then fucking again, and Jongwoon thinks married life is really, really right.


End file.
